vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:WiseWoman
Archiv Cleaned up I cleaned up a bit here, all the old discussions are in the archive. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 19:00, 30. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Verschiebewünsche Wo werden die denn eigentlich hinterlegt? Bei Gelegenheit: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Analyse:Whs --Hindemith (Diskussion) 22:48, 31. Jul. 2017 (UTC) : http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/VroniPlag_Wiki:Verschiebew%C3%BCnsche, mit den entsprechenden Angaben für die Parameter --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 10:38, 1. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :: OK, done --Hindemith (Diskussion) 19:47, 1. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Mek Hi WiseWoman, zum einen wollte ich anmerken, dass es eine Habilitationsschrift ist. Zum wollte ich fragen, wie es jetzt weiter geht. Habe ich es richtig verstanden, dass ich Fragmente anderer Sichte und im Gegenzug hoffen kann, dass der Andere meine Fragmente sichtet? Falls ja, wie gehe ich da vor? Mir liegen die Originale ja nicht vor, oder vergleiche ich die digitalisierten Texte? MekHunter (Diskussion) 15:53, 3. Aug. 2017 (UTC) : Hallo MekHunter, stimmt ist ein Habil. Ich habe die "PlagPage" Vorlage auch angepasst. Man kann gut mit digital vorhandene Dissertationen anfangen. Hier ist eine Liste von Arbeiten, die noch Sichtung brauchen http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Analyse:Home (Spalte "Sichte"). Zum Beispiel Bd, der Link zur Dissertation ist unter "Unfragmentierte Fundstellen" notiert, der Link zur Quelle ist unter den Quellenangaben. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 17:13, 3. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Ist Mek inzwischen fertig fragmentiert oder kommt da evtl. noch was nach? -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:24, 3. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Die Bisherigen Quellen sind soweit fertig. Möglichereise kommt noch eine weitere Quelle hinzu. MekHunter (Diskussion) 17:35, 3. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Hallo WiseWoman, an die Quellen zu kommen ist ja nicht so problematisch, sofern diese Online verfügbar sind. Wie komme ich aber an die zu untersuchende Arbeit? Mir ist ja der Autor hierzu nicht bekannt.MekHunter (Diskussion) 13:22, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Bin zwar nicht angesprochen, antworte aber trotzdem mal: Falls sich die Frage auf WWs Vorschlag Bd beziehen sollte: Hier findet sich die Arbeit zum Download (PDF). -- Schumann (Diskussion) 11:19, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Ich war ja schon bei MEK entsetzt, diese Arbeit ist allerdings noch viel schlimmer. Sogar der Titel ist beim selben Betreuer nahezu identisch. Es sind bei weitem noch nicht alle FRagmente angelegt. Soll ich die bisher angelegten Fragmente erst mal sichten?MekHunter (Diskussion) 13:22, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :::Ganz wie Du magst. :) -- Schumann (Diskussion) 13:25, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) San WW, Deine Sichtungen sind bisweilen ein wenig problematisch. Aber was Du hier machst, das ist Textverfälschung! :http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:San/Fragment_059_01 Text wird dokumentiert, nicht nach Deinen Gefühlen verändert! Das ist hier keine Gender-Wunsch-Veranstaltung, sondern eine Dokumentation. --Klgn (Diskussion) 19:01, 7. Aug. 2017 (UTC) : Siehe http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:San/Fragment_059_01. Hat nichts mit "Gefühlen" oder "Gender" zu tun, sondern Eigenarten von PDF. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 21:34, 7. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Hat wohl eher was mit Nebel zu tun, der hier erzeugt wird. Klare Textverfälschung von Deiner Seite. So sad! --Klgn (Diskussion) 23:24, 7. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Bd Habe mich mit dem Fall Bd beschäftigt. Leider ist das ganze noch viel Schlimmer, als angenommen. Insgesamt habe ich 5 Dissertationnen gefunden, bei denen der Text aus Stangl 2009 vorkommt. Meiner Meinung nach werden in Regensburg die Titel verschenkt. Alle Dissertationen haben fast denselben Titel. Neueste Dissertation stammt aus dem Jahr 2014, wobei diese mit den geringsten Textübereinstimmungen "löblich" hervorsticht (< 20% mit WCopyfind). Die restlichen Arbeiten liegen zwischen 40% und 65% Textübereinstimmung. Ich finde ja, die eigentliche Schweinerei ist, dass dies der "Hochschullehrer" ermöglicht. Wie wollen wir vorgehen? MekHunter (Diskussion) 15:50, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Analyse:Regensburg_Diskussion --Klgn (Diskussion) 16:11, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Kml Habe heute vormittag die ersten 5 Fragemnte heute gesichtet. Das wird aber in der Übersicht der zu sichtenden Fragmente nicht berücksichtigt. Auf der einzelseite aber schon. Ist da was zu reparieren, oder ist das normal? MekHunter (Diskussion) 16:38, 12. Sep. 2017 (UTC) : einfach Übersichtsseite neu laden .... --Hindemith (Diskussion) 16:43, 12. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Ganz sicher wäre wohl, ?action=purge an das Ende der Seite zu hängen. -- Schumann (Diskussion) 16:51, 12. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :also bei mir tut sich nichts. auch in einem anderen browser nicht. wo und wie hänge ich ?action=purge an die Seite dran? MekHunter (Diskussion) 16:56, 12. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :hat sich erledigt. DankeMekHunter (Diskussion) 16:59, 12. Sep. 2017 (UTC) : Der Cache von Wikia hat, um, Luft nach oben... --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 16:45, 13. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Mae Guten Abend Wise Woman, besten Dank für Ihre Nachricht. Wie genau transportiere ich angelegte Fragmente in den Analyseraum? Vielen Dank! Eva Balsen 18:53, 23. Okt. 2017 (UTC) : Ich habe die angelegte Fragmente alle verschoben (das können, glaube ich, nur Admins). Bitte neue Fragmente als Analyse:Mae/Fragment_sss_zz anlegen. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 19:02, 23. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Guten Abend, Wise Woman, vielen Dank für die Unterstützung. Ich werde das mit dem Screenshot ausprobieren. Warum werden die Quellangaben in den Fragmenten nicht mit den angelegten Quellen verbunden / verlinkt? Viele Grüße! Dike 19:23, 24. Okt. 2017 (UTC) : Weil sie nicht korrekt formattiert sind. Quellen sind bitte mit dem Quellen-Formular anzulegen http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Formular:QuelleFormular. Bei mehr als einem Autor wird der Kurzbezeichner als Quelle:Fallkürzel/Nachname1 Nachname2 Jahr bzw. Quelle:Fallkürzel/Nachname et al. Jahr gewählt. Ich habe eins ja angelegt gehabt: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Quelle:Mae/Faulstich_1996. Sie müssen dann genau so (mit dem Kurzbezeichner) im Fragmentformular aufgenommen werden. Ich werde eins korrigieren. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 20:18, 24. Okt. 2017 (UTC) : Guten Tag Wise Woman, : vielen Dank für alle Hilfestellungen. : Aus meiner Sicht habe ich jetzt für die meisten Fragmente korrekte Verknüpfungen hergestellt. : Allerdings kann ich die folgenden Fragmente nicht bearbeiten. Können Sie mir das bitte erklären? : Mae 013 10 : Mae 013 12 : Mae 013 25 : Mae 013 26 : Über eine Hilfestellung wäre ich sehr dankbar. Vielen Dank! : Dike 09:31, 25. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :: Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum es nicht gehen sollte, sie sind nicht geschützt. Ich habe eins bearbeitet und auf Keine Wertung gesetzt. Komplettplagiat ist auch nur, wenn wirklich jedes Wort identisch ist. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 10:28, 25. Okt. 2017 (UTC) : Guten Tag Wise Woman, : und nun folgt noch eine Frage. Ich hatte ja gestern bereits nach dem Einfügen von Bildern gefragt. Rein prinzipiell habe ich das nun verstanden, aber ich bin nicht in der Lage Bilder an die richtige Stelle zu platzieren. : Wenn Sie bei mir das Fragment 014 24 von Mae ansehen, dann steht in der Spalte Arbeit und in der Spalte Quelle Abbildung. Hier sollten aber eigentlich die Screenshots sein. Wie bekomme ich die dorthin? : Vielen Dank!Dike 09:38, 25. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :: Die Abbildungen müssen exakt die korrekte Namen haben: Xxx_sss_diss.png oder Xxx_sss_source.png (oder .jpg). Dann werden sie eingefügt so, wie ich auf Deiner Disku geschrieben habe. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 10:28, 25. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Guten Tag WiseWoman! Wer nimmt die erste Bewertung der Fragmente vor? Derjenige der sie einstellt? Was muß passieren, damit andere die Fragmente sichten? Vielen Dank!Dike 14:26, 25. Okt. 2017 (UTC) : Wenn die Fragmente zur Sichtung freigegeben sind, kann ein anderer sie sichten. Aber es ist ein Wiki, jede® macht nur das, was ihm interessiert. Wenn man andere Fragmente sichtet von anderen Fällen, findet sich manchmal jemand ein, der die Sichtung hier vornimmt. Bitte eine Link zur Quelle unter "Unfragmentierte Fundstellen" ablegen. : Ich muss gestehen, dass ich noch nicht den "smoking gun" sehe, vieles ist auf Halbsatzebene oder recycling aus andere eigene Publikationen. Das wird oft von Hochschulen nicht als Plagiat angesehen. Ich habe gerade jetzt (Semesteranfang) wenig Zeit, aber Plagiate laufen nicht weg :) --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 14:29, 26. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Liebe WiseWoman, gerne würde ich einen Link zur Quelle unter "Unfragmentierte Fundstellen" ablegen. Ist hiermit gemeint, daß die Habil als Quelle unter den o.g. Punkt abgelegt werden soll. Wenn ja, sind meine Bemühungen dorthin zu kommen erfolglos geblieben. Können Sie mir eine Hilfestellung geben? Mit freundlichen GrüßenDike 18:07, 29. Okt. 2017 (UTC) : Es reicht, einen Link zur Publikation in der DNB zu setzen, oder einen Link auf die Online-Fassung des Werks. Ich werde das Werk per Fernleihe beschaffen müssen für die Überprüfung. Wir haben einen Fall, da hat jemand auf der Basis einer selbsterstellte Vorlage gearbeitet, da stimmte so gut wie keine Seite/Zeilennummer. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 07:37, 30. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Mek http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzerin_Diskussion:WiseWoman/Berichte/Mek -- Schumann (Diskussion) 16:11, 31. Okt. 2017 (UTC)